


If You Give a Ravenclaw a Challenge

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha, Louis and Aasim try to come up with a method to get their significant others up to see the view from the top of the Ravenclaw tower. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Kudos: 6





	If You Give a Ravenclaw a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Louis paced back and forth in the hidden room anxiously waiting for the others to arrive. Where were they? Suddenly the brick wall starts to move, bricks disappearing to reveal Prisha and Aasim. They made their way inside, sitting at the table. 

“So you guys are down for this idea?” Louis asked with a grin.

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to bring Violet up to the Ravenclaw tower for a while now. I figured if we all teamed up we could find the best way to make that a reality.” Prisha responded.

“The stars are beautiful up there and I know Ruby would enjoy the wonderful view. So I’m in as well.” Aasim added. 

“Awesome! Then Operation Cloud Buster is underway! All we need is a plan, which I happen to have.” Louis gave a confident smile.

“Let’s hear it then.” Prisha replied, curious at the prospect of his plan. 

Louis took a step back, doing a dramatic turn and shooting his arms out. “Owls.” 

“Owls?” 

“What are we doing with them?” Aasim asked, clearly confused by it. 

“I’m not sure. But I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” 

“Yeah. We’re not doing that.” Prisha responded with a sigh. 

“Yeah, if anything we should use a pulley system to lift up the others to the tower.” Aasim suggested.

Prisha looked over at him. “How would the last person get up?”

“We’d send them down a rope and help pull them up.” 

“It sounds like it would waste our energy too much. We should just scale the tower.” 

“And risk someone getting hurt? No! I’m not putting my treasure in that sort of danger.” Aasim snapped back. An hour passed and no progress had been made as the three argued. None of them budged on their idea.

“Well, maybe we should focus on something else. How about we find out a day that works then meet up at the location. We’ll have a solution by then.” Louis said as he leaned back in his chair. 

The other two agreed and so the three walked away, each confident that their plan would be the one put into play. 

\---

The night had arrived and the three Ravenclaws had successfully gotten their significant others to arrive on time and at the right location. 

“Alright, so we’re all set to go. I’ll start to climb first with Violet, then-“ Prisha’s sentence was cut off by Aasim’s protest.

“Why are we going with your plan? I have the pulley system set and the basket ready.” 

“I just figured that we would go with the best plan which happens to be mine.” 

“Wait. Why aren’t we doing my plan?” Louis asked, his hands on his hips. 

“Because it doesn’t even make sense!” Aasim groaned. “You still never told us what your plan was with the owls.”

“I was hoping we could figure it out as we went along.” Louis replied. None of them wanted to budge. 

“Why don’t we just do our own plan and see which one works?” Prisha suggested, her arms crossed. With that the three split up, taking their person with them as they began their plans. 

\--- 

“Hey Clem. You ready for an adventure?” Louis asked with a playful grin.

“I’m always down for an adventure.” She replied with a smile. 

“Great, then to the owls we go!” Louis exclaimed, grabbing her hand before sprinting off towards the owl aviary. Reaching the door the two quietly snuck in, staring in awe at all of the owls. 

Clementine’s owl quickly recognized her, flying over onto her shoulder and nuzzling its face against hers. 

“So what's the plan?” Clementine asked with a small smile. 

“Watch and learn.” He yelled before digging his hand into his robes to reveal a pile of bread crumbs. With a quick flick of his wrist he threw the bread crumbs which landed on the ground. The owls seemed unimpressed. A minute of silence passed before he spoke. “I figured the owls liked bread crumbs.” He scratched the back of his head, turning to smile at Clementine when suddenly the owls swarmed him, pecking and shrieking as they tried to find the snack Louis was hiding.

“Louis!” Clementine yelled, running over to help him.

His arms flailed as he tried to escape the never-ending wall of owls. He wondered if the others were having as much trouble as him. 

\---

“Aasim? Are you sure you’re okay?” Ruby called out from the basket, her eyes filled with concern as she looked at him.

Aasim wheezed, his arms shaking as they pulled on the rope. The basket barely inched up with each pull. “I’m fine, my treasure. Just making sure it is safe for you on the way up.” 

“You’re having trouble breathing though!” 

“It’s because you take my breath away, my dove!” His voice cracked, gasping for air. His arms were burning but he had barely gotten the basket ten feet off the ground. His attention drew to the tower; there was no way that Prisha and Violet were doing any better. His eyes widened when he saw them though. They were nearly halfway there!  
How the hell were they moving so fast?

\---

“Watch your step.” Prisha called down to Violet. 

“I got it. Thanks.” Violet’s hand moved up, grasping onto the next brick. She maneuvered her way up with relative ease. Before she knew it they were already halfway up. 

“Just wait till you see the stars from up there. It’s breathtaking.” Prisha looked back down at Violet. Violet gave a small smile. 

“I can’t wait.” 

After a few more minutes had passed Prisha had reached the top. Pulling herself up quickly, she turned around to help up her girlfriend. 

“Thanks.” Violet said, catching her breath as she stood up. Her eyes widened when she looked up at the stars. “Holy shit.” Violet whispered, her eyes shining, taking in the sight before her. 

“So do you like the view?” Prisha asked with a gentle smile. 

Violet looked over at her, a warm smile on her face. “I love it.” 

“Hey! What are you doing up here?” A voice called out. 

“Shitsticks.” Violet mumbled. Before they could hide, the person had found them. The night under the stars had finished. 

\---

The three Ravenclaws stood before Headmaster Christa who looked at them with an annoyed expression. 

“You know it’s against the rules to bring other house members into your common room.” 

Prisha glanced over at the other two. A huge rope burn mark covered Aasim’s arm and if she didn’t know it was Louis standing beside her she wouldn’t guess it to be him. He stood covered head to toe in owl feathers.

“It is also against the rules to sneak into the owl aviary at night.” The headmaster’s voice drew back her attention. 

“You didn’t even make it back?” Aasim asked with a smirk. 

Louis repeated the sentence in a mocking voice, feathers falling off as he did so. 

“But it’s not nearly as bad as trying to carry a student in a basket up Ravenclaw tower not to mention scaling it.” Christa continued. 

“Ha!” Louis laughed, an owl feather shooting out of his mouth. 

“I have a question, Headmaster. Where in the rule book does it say we can’t scale the tower?” Prisha asked, a smug look on her face. 

The headmaster stared at her. “Don’t test me.” 

Prisha stared back. “So I’m not wrong.” 

\---

“Really, Prisha? You just had to fight her on it and be a smart ass.” Aasim groaned. He turned his shovel to drop the griffin turds that were in it. 

“I regret nothing.” She replied, turning into the next stall to clear out that part of the stables. “I got to show Violet the stars and see her smile.”

Louis picked up another round of poo before doubling over and gagging. “Clem seemed to have a fun time though. So I guess it was worth it in the end.” Louis said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Ruby seemed to have fun too.” Aasim added, leaning back against the wall. The three Ravenclaws smiled at each other. Even though their plans ended up failing they seemed to turn out okay. Besides they all knew this was far from the last time they would attempt this.


End file.
